Earning The Name
by The Great Chotzsimo
Summary: A slightly different outcome after VotE that will result in big changes for Naruto. There won't be a return to Konoha any time soon for our lost Jinchuriki. Soon he will learn that Uzumaki isn't just any bastard's surname. Powerful Naruto. M for safety. Pairings...


AN: I do not own Naruto. I make absolutely no profit from this fan-based parody. But one day it will come down to a duel between Kishi and I for ownership rights... after he stops ignoring my formal duel-invitation emails.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

The dark tunnel shook with a groan and some debris trickled down on the group of villagers moving quickly through it.

The quakes from above were growing worse; somehow he knew they were bombarding the buildings in search of them. He cursed to himself – the knowledge that his subordinates were dying to protect his village weighed heavily on his shoulders.

The old leader focused on one of the only jonins to accompany the pack of evacuees, the rest were the precious genin and families of their village. The ones that were not genin were civilians or old, retired, or unfit shinobi with their non-combat clan members. The wizened Uzukage could spy dozens of mothers clutching their parcel wrapped children close as they braved the dark tunnels. All of which he intended to see found safe-passage.

The jonin, Jishou, was the only one the elderly leader could properly rely on for the task of guiding their village's legacies to safety. He knew his pupil would get the job done.

""Uzukage-sama, we see the opening up ahead!" Jishou reported.

The old Uzukage nodded his head, secretly relieved. The tunnels were just asking to be caved in by an Iwa doton.

The refugees broke free from the access tunnel that entered high above the coliseum sized catacomb. Those chakra capable carried those that were not down to ground-level. A few shadow clones from his abundant reserves of chakra also aided their progress while his student drew up some of his versatile ink-beasts that could carry women and children by the many.

They all hurried down the pathway to the torii guarded temple their village had harbored for ages, trailing between hulking arch-columns that supported the roof. The high ceiling dripped moisture which dropped down in front of the old Uzukage's vision. He had stopped in his tracks, his student mimicking him a second after.

"Sir?" Jishou inquired hesitantly.

The old man smiled at his student; it was neither sad nor happy, but a wide, gutsy smile that the Uzumaki's were known for.

"Get going Jishou-kun, and make sure to cave-in the tunnels behind you." He said.

His student stared with wide eyes. Behind him the group called for them. A young girl with bright red hair was staring at the old man; he met her eyes with his own gaze. Tears soon flowed from those big green orbs as she realized what his intentions were.

"B-but Sensei! We need you. The village-" his student began.

"Is burning. My shinobi are dying for their country, and I shall die with them. I'm no coward, gaki!" The old man bit out in his gruff voice. He turned his back on the group, crossing his arms. His silhouette amid the stone structures fit perfectly – a timeless, immovable structure – that was why he was their leader.

"What kind of captain would I be if I didn't go down with my ship?" He added solemnly. His student stayed silent, having no answer to dissuade his master from staying; once the man had his mind set on something, it was impossible to try.

"Now go! As my last act as Uzukage, I will buy you all a head-start to your new lives." He peered over his shoulder, eying his student and granddaughter. "Until the day the tides spin again."

Something washed over the group. It wasn't the admiration the old clansmen felt for their leader, nor the sadness or fear within the young that shed tears, but a deep elusive concept they all felt but only few dared to give name.

It was Hope.

The earth took that opportunity to shake violently, making the pack scuttle into groups that divided down different tunnels. The old man heard his student clap the earth and cave in a few of the tunnels. A couple of pebbles rained down on the Uzukage's helm, causing sharp sea-green eyes to glare up at the ceiling where he could sense chakra hollowing the earth, even through the barriers.

The Uzuzkage knew from the beginning that they had been betrayed. Their barriers protecting the village were destroyed too easily and too quickly – a sure sign that their enemy was given restricted Intel on their defenses, and whats more, they knew _exactly_ where the sanctuary safekeeping their escape rout lied.

The Uzukage frowned as the catacomb shook again.

"Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri... persistent bastards, I'll give them that." He muttered to himself.

His student left one last parting message before he sealed the tunnel his group would take. "Remember, Sensei! As Uzukage you must leave behind a-"

"I'm old, but I don't have Alzheimer's you cheeky punk! I'll follow the blasted tradition, just make sure to take care of my granddaughter!"

He felt more than saw the nod and smile his student left with.

A cry of "I love you" from his beloved grandchild reached his ears before the last stones blocked the passageway.

A warmth and the prideful knowledge that his granddaughter would go far settled within him , she had her father and his fire, but the intuition and heart like her mother's. His only regret was not living to see his great-grandchildren.

"Hmph, knowing our blood, they'd probably be damn obnoxious!" he said proudly.

The Uzukage smiled dangerously and flashed through a couple hand-seals before reaching out with fingers splayed like a claw. The old man then gripped at thin air and heaved with all his might.

A low rumble echoed through the catacombs that stirred some pebbles near his feet until the entry tunnel regurgitated a fast-moving torrent of water. The Uzukage was soon elevated by the rushing geyser as it quickly filled the arena. The armor-clad Uzukage went through a complex array of one handed seals, stomped his foot, and fostered a large crop of tentacles made out of water slowly wriggling up from the surface like hungry serpents.

"Suiton: Udon Tokubetsu na Chimie!"

The Nidaime acted fast by removing a ball of paper tags from inside his chest armor and tossed them into the air where they dispersed like a firework before burrowing themselves into the awaiting tentacles. He activated the tags with a little exertion, and with a flash, turned the tips of the all the water tentacles into menacing looking serrated swords of ice, crackling delicately as they came into existence.

"Hiden Fuinjutsu: Odoru Tengoku Ken!"

The Uzukage squinted up at the roof and spread his senses in search of the intruders. They were just in time.

The ceiling gave a terrible shake before rifts carved themselves open in the old stone. Shinobi rained down on him as soon as it became large enough for them to fit through.

Their arrival was greeted with an icy blender of death. The descending forces screamed in agony as they were slashed, skewered, and torn apart by the swift moving blades. A couple of clever shinobi stuck to a nearby column instead of descending, thinking they could use it as cover, but the mobility of the water tentacles proved their undoing as they coiled around the arches and flicked the terrified shinobi off into the tornado of blades.

At the center of the chaos the Uzukage was a facade of grim satisfaction, consistently thinning his enemies' numbers. What his village may have lacked in size they more than made up for in sheer killer competence. Their resistance under the combined pressure of three "great" shinobi villages lost only a third of what their enemies did.

A lone kumo jonin managed to touch the water-floor where the Nidaime still stood managing the heavenly blades technique. The old Uzukage had to split his concentration in trying to pierce the nimble jonin, and eventually he did; the glistening ice sword harpooned the jonin through the stomach and carried him all the way to the base of an arch. His divided attention gave the encroaching enemy an opportunity to unleash some explosive-tags before they were mercilessly butchered.

The Nidaime cursed and leaped backwards as the few tags detonated harmlessly in the water. His technique remained activated, not requiring his interference to work, but performed more efficiently when he synchronized with it. For now it would pick off at the unready soldiers pouring through the hole.

That only left him with everyone else.

The old warrior quickly created some shadow clones to hedge the heavenly blades technique and pick off any survivors. No sooner had he summoned them did one of his clones launch a fierce water dragon into the fray of enemies. A few startled screams confirmed a successful attack.

A swarm of shinobi arrived through a smaller crevice that emerged adjacent to the one pouring in the main forces and surrounded him instantly. The Nidaime merely smiled widely – his hands came out of a newly formed seal, forcing the gravity seals to release their restraints. The Uzukage smoothly slid into his taijutsu stance. His arms glided in large semi-circles, one up, one down, until his fists met at his center with one fist upside-down facing the sky and the other as normal facing the earth. Then with a snap of the body and exhale, his stance went from shapeless to steel.

His enemy looked on warily. There was one piece of intel they were dismissed with before the assault and it was to not engage the Uzukage in taijutsu or ninjutsu combat. The Spiral Fist was even more feared than the Hyuuga's Gentle Fist style in its time.

"Ganging up on an old man, eh? Well then come taste my Uzu Kobushi, unless that is you Great Nation types only prefer defenseless women and children?**"**

The wave of bristling at this statement only made the Uzukage's grin stretch further.

The shinobi charged, closing like a fist around him with their weapons at the ready, totally missing when the aged leader shifted his foot. A large circumference of water with the Uzukage at its center spun abruptly, thereby unbalancing all his attackers.

The Nidaime seemingly vanished in a burst of speed, delivering bone-crushing blows to all his adversaries before they could fall. More shinobis swarmed, but with every spinning kata the Uzukage took, the brief beginnings of a whirlpool would forcefully shake them off their feet or completely shift their position where their strike would miss entirely. The Nidaime's immense speed and power ensure that he would press his opponents every vulnerability, as seen by a powerful spinning elbow that concaved an attacker's barrel-like chest armor.

Three shadowy figures emerged from the darker part of the catacomb as the battle raged on. One had to side-step a body that ricocheted off an archway after being subjected to the Uzukage's powerful kicks; a movement that didn't go unnoticed.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan!"

The three dispersed as a powerful dragon of water gouged the area they previously stood.

Their appearances became illuminated, unveiling the Sandaime Mizukage and two elite-jonin representatives from Iwagakure and Kumogakure.

The Mizukage garbed in his blue battle robe, with his tight white braid, half red painted face, and rueful smile, now stood before the old man. The Uzukage grinned at the others sleeve that dangled vacantly by the Mizukage's side.

"You're time has come finally come, God of the Tides. I've all but annihilated your worthless, pathetic village." The Sandaime-Mizukage seethed. "It was almost as stubborn as you are."

The Uzukage let the barb roll past him, as difficult as it was when one made nothing out of the valiant deaths of his clansmen; it was a testament to how his age numbed the repeated pains of loss. He met the Mizukage with a bored expression, appearing almost as if he didn't hear the younger man.

"Ah yes, little Hozuki-chan. Still missing that arm I see." The Uzukage chuckled with a bit of mirth. "It must have been hard surviving all this time without your girlfriend."

The Mizukage visibly vented his rage. With a flick of the wrist the mist's leader sliced the sleeve off – the seal became visible on his torso. The Hozuki clan members were infamous for their ability to meld their physicality into water, making them absolutely impervious to most attacks. The idea of one of them loosing an arm was preposterous, at least it was, until they met a certain seal master of the Uzumaki clan. The bloodline was rendered ineffectual against the skillful Uzukage.

The Mizukage pointed angrily at it with a finger, "I'll leave you with one arm and enough life to release me from your wretched craft you old shit," then the angry kiri-nin summoned a sword of water from his surroundings that reached an impressive twelve feet.

The two Jonin took that time to speak, "The Tsuchikage sends his condolences and apologizes for not being able to see your downfall firsthand."

"Raikage-dono also sends his regards. I'm in your hands in the meantime, Uzumaki-sama."

The said gruff leader spat to his side. "A crippled Kage and two glorified lapdogs. And here I thought I'd get a challenge."

He wouldn't admit that the toll of constant battle was bringing his old bones closer to death's doorstep. Even for an Uzushio clansman, his age was catching up with him. He knew this battle would be his last, and doubted there would be anyway for him to live even if he had escaped. He'd strained himself too far.

A sudden rush of memories warned him that the enemy was finally dispelling his technique and focusing on his clones. He didn't have much time before he was overrun.

He didn't even have a second to blink as a water sword almost cleaved his face in half with an upward slash. Luckily his speed compensated for being caught off-guard, but the sword's tip managed to snag his headband and sent it sailing into the water.

That was almost his life. The Uzukage quietly berated himself for such rookie behavior.

"I see you've become much quicker since the last time we fought, and now that I think about it, you made that sword without seals as well," the Uzukage said in his gravely voice.

The challenging Kage only smirked arrogantly. "I went through hellish training for this moment, when I, the _cripple_ defeats the infamous Sage of Seals." Then an ugly look replaced his smirk. The tightening of his blade was the only warning the Uzukage needed as he predicted another rush.

"I will make you pay for my humiliation!" The Mizukage roared.

As he became a blurry missile aimed for the Uzukage, the said old man twisted his foot again, making a flat whirlpool swirl to life which stopped the Mizukage in his tracks right before he met the outer rim.

The old man unwrapped the prayer beads coiled around his right arm-guard and laced them through his fingers. The chakra he pushed through them set five of the wooden spheres alight in colors corresponding to the five elements as seen by the kanji appearing on their surfaces; their neighboring beads also joined the display in similar fashion but with differing elements.

His three opponents looked wary.

"Before I begin, and since you all are so confident, just one question from a curious old man," said the Uzukage. If this was to be his last moments, he might as well know how his enemies managed to get in, even if it meant he might not rest peacefully.

The question was one, clear, stern word. "Who?"

A cruel smirk curled on the Mizukage's face before he answered, "Konoha."

The Uzukage's eyebrows knitted together and he frowned. There was no possible way Hiruzen would betray them – that man was was a paragon among a dieing breed of honorable shinobi, just like his senju cousins that had long since departed from this world. It was deeper than that. Darker.

"The Roots," the Uzukage whispered to himself.

What would they want? What a silly question, he thought; it was what they always wanted: more power to "protect", or so the war-hawk would yammer. Well, the wizened leader thought to himself, he would just have to take away what they wanted so badly.

The old Uzukage sighed as he took a stance. This was it.

The middle and index finger he now pointed at his adversaries had a bright yellow light on the end of it like a giant firefly. He quickly whipped his hand to and fro in the air, leaving a vibrant symbol of iridescent chakra floating before him that looked like a spiral with four tails of spindly writing coming off it in a 'X' fashion.

The Mizukage charged again, but a tentacle of water tripped him up from a shadow clone that had come to aid its creator. The shinobi that were being put on the defensive by his technique and clones where descending on him like a proverbial storm to backup their general and two commanders.

The Uzukage reached up to his neck while simultaneously chanting to retrieve a necklace with a single magatama pendent on it. With a grunt of exertion the old man dispersed the multi-colored beads, sending them scattering through the air where they hovered like ethereal spirits and shone like miniature suns in a circle around him. What the enemy shinobi soon found was an impenetrable, invisible field the beads seemed to form.

Everything they threw the old man ostensibly vanished.

This was a traumatizing experience for the couple of dimwitted shinobi that rammed their bodies into the invisible field; it was like sticking a hand through a curtain, they couldn't see where it disappeared to, but it definitely was not on the other side of the space where the Uzukage was. One of the impulsive Iwa-nin to throw his body against the barrier vanished instantly, and another that rammed a rock coated fist at it withdrew only a stump of an arm, which oddly spurted no blood. The arm just rounded off in flesh where the forearm should have been and appeared as if there was never a forearm to begin with.

The Mizukage observed with quite a bit of fear and confusion at the unknown technique. It was a tragic day for the rest of the villages – techniques that incorporated such advanced fuinjutsu were lost upon them. The only specialists experienced enough to brave such things were in the very village they destroyed. It was this unfathomable power that inspired the joint attack. No single village should be allowed to covet the power of the Sage – no – the Gods.

To hell with their oath to the Sage about safekeeping its power.

The other villages, his included, lusted for this weapon. The rest of the world only had a miniscule, rudimentary understanding of fuinjutsu. They were but mere infants whereas Uzushio were giants in the art. He was witnessing the cusps of its phenomenal power as his sword vanished uselessly against whatever rift was separating them from the old bastard.

This is what _that_ man, his own master, most likely feared.

The crippled Mizukage sneered in disdain for the cowardly barrier his opponent set up. It mattered little though, there was no way the old man could keep this up forever. Their victory would come soon enough right after they killed the leader and hunted down the rest. The second shinobi war would end with the expansion of all the nation's borders, the destruction of the acclaimed most powerful hidden village, and the dissemination of the ancient fuinjutsu art to all parties involved. It was what they deserved, after all.

Personally, the Mizukage couldn't wait to be out of this godforsaken land more than anything else. There was nothing for them here. Its geography was nothing but a spiteful uninviting hellhole that took many of their numbers on their landing. He couldn't even set up his planned extension of a forward fortress near the northern islands. It was like nature itself fought them, trying to protect the village, but that seemed preposterous.

It mattered little, however. There were plenty of islands, the Mizukage could use this as a checkpoint if nothing else. But for the moment, every enemy structure would crumble.

The Uzukage once again grasped his attention as the old man turned around to unleash the cirlce-x-like seal that beamed down the path to the temple and pasted itself in the space between where hulking oaken doors rested open. He next squeezed the magatama pendant with an intense look of concentration etched upon his face until its flashed blue.

This part left the tiring elder paler shade than he was moments before. He wiped sweat off his brow and let the necklace go – it too soaring to where the four trigram seal was. There was a high-pitched ringing noise before the the entire temple donned a radiant coating. The doors slammed shut with a resounding finality; the seal was left scolding on the front before it and the glow vanished entirely.

All the shinobi looked on with confusion. The Uzukage quickly went into a string of seals so as not to keep his guests waiting.

"You three villages came here hoping to quench your insatiable greed for power, and destroyed that which made you envious." The Uzukage began with panting breaths, "Now you'll accompany me to the other side for your crimes."

He ended with both hands clasped together and began amassing his chakra, "Hoooooooouuuuu!"

The light s from the orbs grew to near blinding proportions. Fear started to become palpable in the air.

Panic ensued. Some of the ninja redoubled their efforts at breaking the invisible barrier, and their efforts were rewarded with the knowledge that the barrier was expanding – fast. People started popping out of existence one by one, one second there, the next gone, and the screams of those fleeing only seemed to grow louder. Many ran down the entry tunnel, and some tried to scurry back up the crevices in the ceiling, but none were fast enough as the technique devoured every living thing.

"Souki Taishokuton, Kin-Fuinjutsu: Kami Keshigomu!" Were the last words before even sound itself was swallowed.

The lights grew until everything was bathed in solid white, completely washing away the Nidaime-Uzukage's infamous smile from view.

* * *

Sasuke watched, entranced by his dark fascination with his teammate's slick flesh that slid off his arm and dropped with a splash into the flowing river. Naruto's blond hair became fainter and fainter as he sank until Sasuke could no longer see it anymore. His once friend vanished into the dark depths of the Valley's river, never again to appear and flash that idiotic grin of his.

The sound of a crashing waterfall was the only things to accompany Sasuke's delayed revelation that he had done it. He _killed_ Naruto.

A cold sting developed in his chest, an ache that proved unreachable as his hand gripped at his battle torn shirt. The wings from his cursed-seal form retracted, and the peculiar feeling of flesh and bone receding from his awareness caused him to shudder. Sasuke was soon met with another pain, this one developing in his eyes. He looked down into the calmly moving water gently rolling past his feet and witnessed the receding of inhuman grey skin, but beyond that he saw his sharingan mutate into a six-pointed star lazily spinning up at him. He also observed twin falls of tears cascade down a pale, emotionless face.

He had the Mangekyo and he was crying.

For once in his thirteen years of life Sasuke deliberated all the pain, hate, and suffering he experienced to get this far. And for once he started to play with the question: was it worth it?

The once proud Uchiha no longer had a piece of his life he could weigh the bad against the good. He just killed one of the very few measures of good. He betrayed his village, he betrayed his friends, he betrayed his Sensei, and he killed Uzumaki Naruto, his _best_ friend, and thereby stripped a fellow sufferer of all his happy futures and left a husk with unrequited dreams. He just murdered a comrade in cold blood when he could have simply dropped his vengeance and his pride and went back, maybe to reconcile with his teammates, and perhaps start anew.

But he didn't. He killed instead, and he did it for the worst reason in the history books and lessons his culture taught him.

Sasuke killed for power.

Sasuke asked himself again, despite the agony in his chest, and the burning in his eyes that he couldn't discern whether it was his new gift or the tears... was it worth it?

His hand clenched like an iron vice until the whites of his knuckles puckered under his skin. He told himself that it _had_ to be – that it wasn't him who robbed Naruto of his life, but Itachi. Itachi robbed everyone of everything, most of all Sasuke. Itachi fueled his hatred. Itachi killed his clan, his father, and his mother. It was _that_ man that drove the chidori into Naruto, not him.

Sasuke reiterated the same mantra to himself repeatedly as he numbly took his splashing steps away from the Valley's falls and adjusted his course for Sound. He may have acquired the Mangekyo, but he was still too weak; there was an unfathomable gap between his older brother and him. There was a risk for taking power from the snake's mouth, but, he thought in morbid, lifeless humor, he could now say that he had taken it from things much worse.

So Sasuke left the Valley of the the End, unknowingly leaving pieces of himself behind him. He would never return to recover them – avengers never looked back or away from their ambition.

The sky began openly weep showers of frigid droplets as Sasuke disappeared into the darkness of the trees.

Down a ways on the sluggish moving river, life stirred just beneath the water. Reddish bubbles boiled to the surface and with them the lifeless form of an orange clad boy floated to the top, bobbing like an estranged buoy. The strange red energy served as a life raft, craddling the unconscious Naruto and manifesting around the hole in his chest. The cavity in his flesh quickly knitted itself together before winking out of view, leaving untarnished skin behind. A second later and the first desperate gasp of air filled the unconscious jinchuriki.

He was alive.

The festering anger of the Kyuubi permeating the atmosphere slowly receded and the bubbly crimson chakra faded just slightly. The powerful entity had kept its host alive, just barely so as not to alert the damnable Uchiha to its presence. Then, when it thought the fool had bought its ploy, the Kyuubi flooded what little chakra he was able to through the seal to tend to his idiot prison's wound.

"You owe me one, brat." the beast growled. It took tremendous concentration to not trigger the seal from bottling him up before he could save his own life, and by extension, Naruto's.

The Kyuubi's 'raft' would carry its host through the torrents of rain a little further downstream until it was sure it was safe to beach. One could never be too careful, and a 'fox' would undoubtedly know how to cover its tracks.

This didn't bode well for Team 7's Sensei, arriving some time after, and eying the aftermaths of battle. His lone eye trailed over signs from atop the Shodaime's statue of scorched foliage, scarred rock, and weapons dispersed here and there, but no matter where he searched he could not find the telltale blond and black mops that were his students. He relinquished that their absence could very well be a blessing in disguise; at least he wasn't stooping over their corpses, that much gave him hope.

His most experienced member in his team of ninja dogs, Pakkun, was busy sniffing the few muddy tracks left by the shore that weren't completely erased by the torrential downpour. Kakashi watched solemnly through the droplets that fell from his wet silver tresses. Those tracks, short and useless as they were, still gave the general direction of where they were bound. The tired Sensei let out a defeated sigh.

Sasuke was gone.

As for Naruto, Kakashi only prayed that his hyperactive pupil was still alive. The boy didn't leave a trace behind unlike Sasuke, and he had already scanned the river bottom for him, dreading immensely the possibility of finding him there.

If Naruto was indeed alive and not "disappeared", he had faith in his student to find the way home safely. If he did, Kakashi swore he would never let him do a mission like this again without him. He still had so much to make up to the boy, and since his endeavors at saving his revenge driven student had finally bore their fruit, he only hoped that he could still fulfill his duty. He owed Naruto that much.

He sensed a team of medic-nin arrive on the scene. The silver-haired jonin called back his summon and turned to accompany them back to Konoh. A sad shake of his head notified them of his findings. Better search parties would need to be dispatched when the storm passed. He still had the difficult task of reporting all this to the Hokage and his remaining student who would tell her friends. But for once Kakashi wished he didn't have to, as if stalling to admit everything would prevent it from being true.

* * *

...TBC...

Jutsu listed by order in the story.

Suiton: Udon Tokubetsu na Chimie – Water Element: Deadly UdonSpecial: Water tentacles. Lots of 'em. If you need help with this – think hentai. That ought to get your imagination rolling.

Hiden Fuinjutsu: Odoru Tengoku Ken – Secret Sealing Method: Dancing Heavenly Blades: The Udon Special technique augmented by fuinjutsu that turn the tips of water noodles into long ice blades and give them automation. Its effectiveness is dependent on the user's amount of concentration they put into it. The user can't move when they synchronize with the technique and the jutsu is a bit sluggish when they don't synch.

Uzu Kobushi – Spiral Fist. The stance/technique he was using was called Bouseki Mizuhana (spinning water flower). I left it out though. It will appear later along with different forms and what have you. The form the Uzukage used is very defensive-offensive. The Spiral Fist incorporates ninjutsu in almost all its styles, but that is for really advanced users. The Bouseki Mizuhana uses water surroundings to its advantage to spin the chakra-laden surface and disrupt or displace attackers (chakra makes the water 'catch' any on the spinning area)

Canon – Suiton: Suiryuudan – Water Element: Water Dragon... Yup

Souki Taishokuton, Kin-Fuinjutsu: Kami Keshigomu – Early Retirement Style, Forbidden Sealing Technique: God's Eraser: The perimeter around the Uzukage is a field that undoes creation. Think of a cross between time-space distortions from the sharingan and particle deconstruction like the Tsuchikage's dust element. This is a forbidden Uzumaki Technique. The user is able to rapidly expand the jutsu and the technique only undoes what the user wants. The cost for this technique is high: you will lose your life and supposedly your spirit.


End file.
